Raze (Underworld)
as Raze]] Koro "Raze" is a fictional character from the Underworld films and novelization of the film.Greg Cox, Danny McBride, Kevin Grevioux, Len Wiseman, Underworld: Book 1 (Simon and Schuster, 2003), 80. He is an older Lycan who is the right hand man of the Lycan leader Lucian. He is played by Kevin Grevioux.Wilson Morales, "Kevin Grevioux Returns In 'Underworld: Rise Of The Lycans'," BlackVoices (Nov 19th 2008). Fictional biography Background Raze, although his given name was Koro, was born in Sudan in East Africa during the 14th century. Raze was the son of a powerful Sultan but his families lands were taken during a period of wars that spread into Africa. He was forced into slavery and taken to Hungary to be given as payment to Viktor the Vampire Elder. Upon traveling into Ordoghaz his caravan was attacked by first generation Lycans. Lucian quickly arrived to battle the Lycans and save Sonja from being killed. Raze, who was human back then, bravely fought the Lycans and Lucian was impressed with his battle prowess and courage despite the human's lack of enhanced abilities. Raze and Lucian were both imprisoned together shortly after the attack and joined forces against the Death Dealers. Lucian then saved his life from a werewolf when it was about to attack him from behind, and the two formed a special friendship. Eventually, the Death Dealers forced an unknown Lycan to bite him and his fellow humans so they would become Lycan slaves. Raze fought the Death Dealers but was unable to defend himself and was bitten. According to the novel Rise of the Lycans Raze saw Lycans as being cursed and did not want to be given such power. Unfortunately, he did not have a choice and was turned into a Lycan. After his transformation, he then escaped from Ordoghaz with Lucian in order to form a strong army of Lycans. The Lycans eventually defeated Viktor's Death Dealers but began a war between both species that would pursue for the next six centuries. Underworld Centuries later, he was in charge of apprehending the human descendant of Alexander Corvinus, Michael Corvin. In a particular incident, Death Dealers were following him and fellow Lycan Trix. As Raze was following Michael, he sensed the vampires nearby, he pulls out his Steyr TMP sub-machine guns and a shoot-out broke loose in the subway between the Death Dealers and them, allowing Michael to get away. He was scolded by Lucian for letting Michael escape, but due to his loyalty and age as a Lycan, Lucian did not punish him. Later, when Amelia and her entourage arrived, the Lycans, led by Raze, slaughtered the council. He bled her dry, under the orders of Lucian to fulfill the plans of creating a hybrid of lycan and vampire. Upon reaching the Lycan lair underground, he found Lucian dead. Angered at Lucian's death, he got revenge by confronting Soren and killing him. He later was approached by Viktor, and the Vampire Elder quickly stopped him by grabbing his neck, holding him aloft and snapping it. Following this, Viktor plunged his sword into the Lycan's chest, just for good measure. Category:Underworld characters Category:Lycans Category:Fictional werewolves Category:Fictional assassins Category:Fictional centenarians Category:Fictional princes Category:Fictional slaves Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional African people Category:Fictional immortals Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters with accelerated healing Category:2003 introductions